Typically, people with weakened or impaired immune systems must disinfect or even sterilize their food and other items which will be ingested or which may otherwise transmit micro-organisms to their bodies. (In this application, "sterilization" includes "disinfection," i.e., "sterilization" means "sterilization or disinfection.") To surface sterilize articles such as baby bottles and contact lenses, the article usually is immersed in a solution or boiled. However, these methods are unsuitable for sterilization of an article which is heat labile or which must be frequently sterilized, since this immersion in liquids or boiling requires a relatively long time for effective sterilization. Therefore, a sterilization process which is quick and which does not involve substantial heating is desirable, so that it may be used with food such as fruit and vegetables.
The surface-sterilizing property of UV light has been described in the patent literature (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,407,379, issued Sep. 10, 1946). This patent describes a UV lamp for surface sterilization and general bactericidal use.
The concept of using UV light for surface sterilization is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,364 (issued Feb. 7, 1989), describes a toothbrush conditioner which comprises a housing for a toothbrush and a UV light source inside. One places the toothbrush within a conditioning chamber and closes a lid containing the UV source. The UV source periodically emits radiation in sufficient quantities to effect surface sterilization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,750 (issued May 15, 1984) describes a method for disinfecting and/or sterilizing small objects such as medical and dental instruments wherein the object to be disinfected or sterilized is contacted with a liquid such as an aqueous solution of sodium dodecylsulfate and carbamide. This solution is substantially transparent to UV radiation and has some bactericidal activity itself at normal temperatures, preferably about 25.degree. C. While the articles are so submersed, vibrations in a frequency range of about 8-300 khz, preferably around 15 khz, are used to achieve a synergistic effect in destroying organisms. Additionally, simultaneous use of UV radiation in the wavelength range of about 1500.ANG. to around 4,000.ANG. preferably around 2537.ANG. has a synergistic effect.
While the above-referenced methods of surface sterilization may find some applications, they are expensive, cumbersome, difficult to use at home, and have not enjoyed wide commercial success.
To overcome these and other problems, Boucher, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,556 (issued Dec. 16, 1975), describes a method and apparatus for low temperature intermittent or continuous destruction of microorganisms, including viruses, bacteria and fungi in both solid and liquid materials. The method is especially applicable for decontamination of organic fluids. The material to be sterilized is subjected to the synergistic effect of combined UV energy having a wavelength of around 40.ANG. to around 3100.ANG. and a microwave field having a wavelength from roughly 1 cm to about 35 cm while the temperature is maintained below about 100.degree. C. Boucher's apparatus involves placing a UV-emitting lamp with a separate power source inside the chamber of a microwave oven. It is necessary that the oven have an electrical feedthrough to power the UV-emitting tube. Boucher's tube, of necessity, has electrodes attached thereto. Boucher notes that the bactericidal effect of the microwave energy is not due to thermal action but rather to the bipolar interaction of the oscillating microwave dipole with the molecules within the organisms themselves.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide a UV sterilizer such as described by Boucher which could be used in a conventional home microwave oven without the necessity of providing feedthroughs for electrical circuitry to power the UV source.